Battle Belt Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Battle Belt Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6. The galaxy is unique in that in order for Mario to advance, he will need to defeat every enemy on a planet. The enemies start easily with foes such as Goombas, Urchins, Burn Bits, and Crabbers. However, the planets will get progressively more complex with enemies like Jack-o-Goombas, Boos, Brr Bits, and Monty Moles. On the final planet, Mario will need to defeat four Silver Chomps using the Stretch Plants. Fire Gobblegut is fought as a hidden boss when the player feeds a Hungry Luma on the Brrr Bit Planet 20 coins. The music of this galaxy is the same as the music of the Space Storm Galaxy's first mission. Items Planets Starting Planet The planet is a small brown planetoid that bears a heavy resemblance to a Soccer Ball or a boulder. The only enemy here is a Goomba of the smaller, gray variety. Burn Bit Planet This is a small, brown planet covered in pools of lava. Only three Burn Bits reside here and the Comet Medal is found here, on top of one of the lava pools. Urchin Planet This is a small, brown planet with three crates and three red Urchins. A Fire Flower is found here to help the player defeat the Urchins. Crabber Planet This planet is covered in sand and is generally small. The only enemies here are two red and one blue Crabbers. Jack-O-Goomba Planet The planet is shaped like a Jack O' Goomba's head. There is a Warp Pipe being protected by a shield. There are three Jack O' Goombas on the outside of the planet. After they are defeated, a key will appear on the planet's nose which will deactivate the shield and the player will need to enter the newly opened Warp Pipe that leads inside the planet. Inside, the player will need to defeat six Boos using the light from a Green Shell. Brrr Bit Planet This is small planet made completely of ice and is shaped like a Brrr Bit. The only enemies here are Brrr Bits. A Hungry Luma can be found here and will ask for 20 coins. If the player feeds it the 20 coins, it will transform into the Gobblegut Planet. Fire Gobblegut Planet This is a small brown planet that the player travels to during the Snacktime for Gobblegut mission. On this planet, the player fights Fire Gobblegut. Undergrunt Planet The planet is small and grassy. It is the dot of the Question Mark Planet of the Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy but with a few differences. There is a shield guarding a Warp Pipe. Two Undergrunts dig around the dirt roads on the planet. After the player defeats the Undergrunts, a key will appear that will deactivate the shield and the player should travel down the Warp Pipe. Inside, there will be three Swaphoppers. Inside this area, the player will need to wait for the gravity to change with the beat of the music. After all three Swaphoppers are defeated, the way to the final planet will be revealed. Silver Chomp Planet This is the final and biggest planet of the galaxy. The Power Star is being protected by a shield that needs a key to open it. On this planet, there are four Silver Chomps. They will home-in on the player and try to ram into them. If the Chomps ram into each other, they will simply bounce off. The only way to defeat the Silver Chomps is to use the plethora of Stretch Plants located on the planet. After all four are defeated, a key should appear and unlock the shield, allowing the player to collect the Power Star. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Mini-Planet Mega-Run In this mission, the player will need to defeat every enemy on every planet to proceed. The enemies start off weak and easy to kill, but as the mission progresses, the enemies and terrain usually get trickier. After the enemies are defeated, either a Sling Star or a key will appear. The enemies that are fought are listed in order. After the Silver Chomps are defeated, the player is granted the Power Star. Comet Stars Mini-Planet Daredevil Run The player will redo the Mini-Planet Mega-Run mission with only one health point. Fortunately, there are some Midway Points for convenience. Secret Stars Snacktime for Gobblegut Players will redo the Mini-Planet Mega-Run mission. This time, players should kill every enemy and collect the coins they drop. By the time players reach the Brr Bit Planet, they should have at least 20 coins. After feeding the Hungry Luma, it'll transform into a small, spherical planet. When players land on it, they will fight Fire Gobblegut, a fiery version of Gobblegut. However, the method to defeat him remains the same. After Fire Gobblegut is defeated, the player will earn the Power Star. Green Stars Green Star 1 Players will redo the Mini-Planet Mega-Run mission. However, when players get to the Pumpkinhead Planet, they should backflip up onto the shield guarding the Warp Pipe. They should backflip once more to obtain the Green Star. Green Star 2 Players will redo the Mini-Planet Mega-Run mission. However, when players gets to the Monty Mole Planet, they should backflip up onto the shield guarding the Warp Pipe. They should backflip once more to obtain the Green Star. Green Star 3 Players will redo the Mini-Planet Mega-Run mission. However, when players get to the Silver Chomp Planet, they should backflip up onto the shield guarding the Power Star. They should backflip once more to obtain the Green Star.